panelakfandomcom_sk-20200216-history
Michal Bajza
Michal Bajza je fiktívna postava z populárneho seriálu Panelák. V seriáli je od úplneho začiatku a je považovaný za najväčšieho sukničkára, keďže vystriedal najviac mileniek. Momentálne žije so svojou dcérou Miškou a partnerkou Silviou. Má aj ďalšie 4 deti. Charakteristika Michal Bajza je gynekológ, dobrosrdečný, a až príliš dôverčivý, na čo často dopláca. Mierny pesimista a mierny extrovert. Je to rozdvojená osobnosť, občas má sklony k skratovému riešeniu a dá sa povedať že sa v kritických situáciách prejaví ako cholerik. Nedá sa povedať, že by sa mu v kariére nedarilo, a že by nedokázal uživiť svoju rodinu, ale musí na to vynaložiť strašne veľa energie a času. Asi preto sa mu rozpadli všetky jeho mnohé vzťahy a aj tri manželstvá – dve dokonca s rovnakou ženou. V stave opitosti sa dostáva do pozície, že vie veľmi sebakriticky zhodnotiť samého seba a dokonca vtedy nachádza aj najrozumnejšie riešenia svoje situácie. Alkohol mu však začal prerastať cez hlavu, prišiel preň aj o pozíciu primára a po čase sa Michal rozhodol abstinovať, čo mu nadlho nevydržalo. Napriek tomu si doteraz vo vzťahoch nedokázal upratať a situácia sa okolo neho naďalej zamotáva. Mladosť a práca U Michala bolo viac menej od začiatku jasné, akým smerom sa poberie jeho kariéra. Obaja jeho rodičia boli lekári. Otec bol dokonca v tej dobe veľmi uznávanou kapacitou pri liečbe rakoviny. Jeho mama bola takisto doktorka (síce len obvodná na ambulancii), ale aj tak by bolo veľmi zvláštne, keby sa ich jediný syn vydal inou cestou. Navyše Michal bol dobrý študent, ktorý prechádzal jednotlivé ročníky s vyznamenaním. Všetko vyzeralo veľmi nádejne. Keď končil školu mal v ruke červený diplom a miesto v okresnej nemocnici. Prišla však revolúcia, ktorá dala obrovské šance tým, ktorý vedeli ako na to. Vznikali súkromné praxe, súkromné ambulancie a súkromné kliniky či sanatóriá. Ak by bol Michal v tom to smere šikovný a trochu viac predvídavý, mohol byť dnes úplne niekde inde. Navyše v špecializácii gynekológ by si na súkromnej klinike či sanatóriu určite za menej roboty zarobil viac. Lenže v tom čase už čakal dieťa so Zuzanou a vzápätí mu umiera mama. Otec odchádza do dôchodku, na ktorý už má nárok aj keď s jeho skúsenosťami by bol všade vítaným odborníkom. Michal tak strácal oporu vo svojich rodičoch, musel sa starať o to, aby zabezpečil rodinu a na riskantné plány so súkromnou sférou nebol čas a preto sa rozhodol usadiť ako gynekológ v štátnej nemocnici. Neskôr sa však všetko zmenilo. Vývoj postavy počas seriálu Na začiatku seriálu bol gynekológom v štátnej nemocnici v Bratislave. Žil v byte na druhom spolu so svojou manželkou Zuzanou a troma deťmi Aďom, Jankou a malou Miškou. Michal bol neskôr primárom na M-klinik a práve v časoch, keď pil, sa klinika pod jeho vedením takmer zrútila. Bajza sa však v poslednej chvíli uvedomil, prestal s alkoholom a začal nový život ako abstinent a milenec Švehlovej. Časom si u nej našiel trvalé miesto a začali spolu bývať. Idylka sa pre Michalovu povahu po čase rozpadla a dokonca Ivanu podviedol s Betkou, manažérkou kliniky, s ktorou čakal dieťa. Práve v tomto čase sa rozhodol Bajza Ivanu požiadať o ruku a popri tom jej zamlčať jeho blížiaceho sa potomka, čo Betka prijala s razantným rozhodnutím. Buď sa k dieťaťu prizná, alebo ho ako otca zaprie. Michal sa nakoniec k dieťaťu priznal, no šťastie mu to neprinieslo ani u Ivany, ani u Betky. Po tom, čo ho Ivana vyhodila z bytu, kúpil si dom na Kolibe, ktorý chcel pôvodne kúpiť kvôli Ivane a začal tu rozbiehať svoju súkromnú gynekologickú prax. Na opatrovanie dcéry Mišky si zaobstaral sympatickú dievčinu Bašku. Zo začiatku bolo nesmierne ťažké nájsť pre Mišku i opatrovateľku, no potom prišla Baška, ktorá Misku priam očarila. A nielen ju. Avšak práve v prvý skúšobný deň v jej novej práci sa Michalovi stala obrovská tragédia. Havaroval v aute, v ktorom bola aj malá Terezka. Niekoľko týždňov ležal v kóme a jeho stav bol kritický. Počas jeho pobytu v nemocnici sa však mnoho veci skomplikovalo. Nemal sa kto starať o malú Mišku, ktorá zostala sama a jediná osoba s ktorou chcela byť bola Baška. Tá bola v šoku z toho, že sa musí starať o dievča, vzhľadom k tomu, že si ani nebola istá či chce ako operka pracovať. Šikovná Silvinka, Michalova obchodná partnerka musela okamžite nájsť náhradu za Michala, lebo nová súkromná klinika si nemôže dovoliť neordinovať. o čase stali partnermi. Spočiatku ich vzťah fungoval výborne a dokoncal sa zdalo, že Bajza sa konečne usadí. No Baška sa stala Maslákovou hovorkyňou a Michal na ňu začal žiarliť. Ich vzťahy sa poriadne pokazili, láska akoby vypchala a ich vzťah sa náhle rozpadol. Zaujímavosti Citáty Galéria Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Muži Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Najobľúbenejšie postavy Kategória:Postavy z 16.série Kategória:Ivanini partneri